In The Closet
by xxchibiwolfyxx
Summary: title not very original, a spin off oneshot from Forever In Your Hands, my akuroku fic Sora and Riku get locked in a closet, will Sora tell Riku the truth?


**Hey there! this is just a short little thing about what happened in the closet with Sora and Riku... my next post will be part of Forever In Your Hands enjoy this little SoRiku oneshot! :D**

* * *

**Sora**

* * *

"Hey bro, time to confess to Riku, lets go." he heard Roxas say in his ear before he felt someone, probably his brother, pull him up by his arm. He was silent still trying to figure out what he was going to say, if anything, to his friend. They could see Zexion standing in front of a closet and before he could stop it he was shoved inside, running right into Riku. "You can come out in fifteen minutes. Play nice." came Roxas' voice followed by Axels' laughter.

"Of course those two were doing this..." Riku growled and tried to open the door. "They locked it.."

"Well guess we are stuck for fifteen minutes, could be worse, Nami could be in here tryin to molest you." Sora teased and leaned against the wall opposite the door.

"Yeah your right. Your my saviour oh Great Sora." the silvered haired teen laughed and pulled the string in the closet.

Instantly Sora wished he hadn't, its easier to ignore his gorgeous best friend in the dark or surrounded by other people. Here in the closet, alone and in the light, it was almost more than he could stand. He had to tell him, if he didn't and Riku got around to telling Roxas how he felt, what would happen? Would Roxas return the feelings? Not likely, he is madly in love with Axel. How would Axel take it? They were cousins. How would Riku react to Sora's feelings? Would it ruin their friendship? Or maybe Riku would just accept it as another crush, write him off as just another fan. He had to find out, it was now or never.

"Hey Riku..." Sora mumbled and looked down at his feet.

"What's up little man?"

"I...need to tell you something."

"And what's that?"

"I...like you."

"I like you too, thats nothing new. We're best friends."

"Not like that, I like you how Axel likes my brother. How Namine likes you, just not nearly as stalkerish and scary." the brunette looked up into his friends aqua eyes, praying that he wouldn't lose his friend.

"Sora..." was all Riku could say before the small brunette threw himself into Riku's arms and clung to him, shaking with silent sobs.

* * *

**Riku**

* * *

Sora was clinging to him, sobbing uncontrollably. How was he supposed to respond to this. Sora has been his best friend since they were toddlers and ever since they had met Riku had wanted to marry him. So no one can steal his best friend from him, Sora was his.

It just got worse as they got older, when his mother married Zexion's father and he was introduced to his new "family" and Kairi had developed a crush on the brunette Riku had gotten jealous and pushed them both in the mud. Sora was his, not Kairi's and he was going to marry him.

When they were in junior high, Riku got called a fag for clinging to Sora like he was in love, and Sora hit the child. He said there was nothing wrong with being gay and if Riku was in love with him that was between them no one else. After that Riku was certain he was going to marry him, because Sora was his and he was Sora's.

When they entered high school and he became popular, dragging Sora up with him, he realized he was in love with the small boy. He decided to just watch him as his best friend and hopefully get over this. Riku knew it wouldn't be too long before Sora noticed how he never went out with the girls who asked, so he made an excuse, he liked Roxas. And Sora believed him, but he didn't know Riku was going to marry him or that he was Riku's.

"Riku...say something...tell me we are still friends." that voice pulled him out of his head and he looked down into the bright blue eyes of his love. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around the boys waist.

"Of course we are still friends, in fact remember what I told you when we were younger?" Riku said and pulled the boy closer.

"That your going to marry me, cause I'm yours."

"Exactly, now why do you think I'd change my mind?"

"Cause...you said you liked my brother. So I figured..."

"Silly Sora, I don't like your brother, my idiot cousin can have him. I want the person who I've always wanted, and that my dear is you."

Sora pulled away and immediately Riku missed the pressure on his chest, but he let Sora look up at him again getting a better look. He tilted his head like a puppy looking at something interesting and like he was going to explore new ground. Riku's breath hitched, maybe Sora would try to kiss him. That would make the party all the more better, he didn't know what he was supposed to do until he heard a sigh.

"So does this mean that I'm yours? and you're mine?"

"If you want, but it'd have to be a secret and we're going to have to put on a show." Riku let out a sigh and leaned back against the door, this was the longest fifteen minutes of his life.

* * *

**Sora**

* * *

"Why does it have to be a secret?" Sora asked and pressed his hand gently against Riku's neck.

"Cause...I'm not ready for everyone to know." Riku replied and leaned his head back, shutting his eyes. "You know that is very distracting."

"What is? My hand?"

"Yes...very very distracting."

"Hmm how about this?" Sora moved his hand slowly down Riku's neck to his shoulder, and placed a shy, almost ghost-like, kiss on the spot.

"Mmm yes that is much more distracting." he hummed and started drawing small circles on Sora's lower back.

"You're mine, even if it is just a secret." the small brunette whispered against the quivering flesh of the other boy.

They jumped apart when they heard the lock and door opening. Both Sora and Riku glared at eachother before storming out in search of the "dead" idiots.

* * *

**Well was it any good? I'd love some feedback on it! :D**

**~chibiwolfy**


End file.
